1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism, and more particularly, to a latch mechanism for latching a monitor and a host of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a portable computer 10 in the prior art. The portable component 10 includes a host 12, and a monitor 14 connected to the host 12 in a rotatable manner. Please refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 4. FIG. 2 to FIG. 4 are drawings of a latch mechanism 16 for latching the monitor 14 and the host 12 at different view angles in the prior art. The latch mechanism 16 includes two pins 18 disposed on the monitor 14 for inserting into two holes 20 on the host 12 respectively. The latch mechanism 16 further includes a rod 22 installed inside the host 12. Both sides of the rod 22 fix the two pins 18 respectively when the two pins 18 insert into the two holes 20 on the host 12 respectively.
Please refer to FIG. 5. FIG. 5 is a sectional view of an end of the rod 22 wedging with the pin 18 in the prior art. An indentation 24 is formed on the pin 18, and one end of the rod 22 can wedge in the indentation 24 on the pin 18 so as to latch the monitor 14 on the host 12. At this time, a user can not lift the monitor 14. The latch mechanism 16 further includes two bosses 26 disposed inside the host 12 and below the two holes 20 respectively. The pin 18 is capable of pressing down the boss 26 when inserting into the hole 20 on the host 12. Please continue referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 5. The latch mechanism 16 further includes a pushing component 28 which can be a button. The pushing component 28 is disposed inside the host 12 and located on a side of the rod 22 for pushing the rod 22 to twist relative to an X axis as shown in FIG. 4 so that both ends of the rod 22 separate from the pins 18, the latch mechanism 16 can not latch the monitor 14, and the user can lift the monitor 14. The latch mechanism 16 further includes two first elastic components 30 disposed inside the host 12 and connected to the pushing component 28. The first elastic component 30 can be a torsional spring for providing elastic force to the pushing component 28. When the pushing component 28 is released, the rod 22 can rotate reversely to restore to an original condition. The latch mechanism 16 further includes two second elastic components 32 disposed inside the host 12 and below the two bosses 26 respectively. The second elastic component 32 can be a spring for providing elastic force to the boss 26 so as to push the boss 26 to wedge in the hole 20 when the pin 18 does not insert in the hole 20 on the host 12. The boss 26 can fill the vacancy of the hole 20 on the host 12 for maintaining aesthetic feeling of outward appearance.
However, the rod of the conventional latch mechanism has a long arm resulting in imprecise action so that the user can not operate the latch mechanism smoothly. There is a need to design a latch mechanism with a precise action.